Harry Potter and the Great Magical War
by Sirius Potter2
Summary: Voldemort is pushed back for a bit, but at what cost? The greatest wizard of his time makes the ultimate sacrafice. Can Harry finally defeat Voldemort?
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Great Magical War

Chapter 1

The New Dursleys

Harry Potter lay asleep in his bed at Number Four Privet drive. Books were scattered all over his floor, to be more specific Defense Against the Dark Arts books. Just over a week ago he had been told that he was the one that would defeat the most infamous dark wizard of the time, Lord Voldemort, to add to this burden he had witnessed the murder of his Godfather, Sirius Black. Harry had vowed to himself not to let anyone else he loved die, and to be prepared for the inevitable day when destiny would decide itself between himself and Voldemort.

"Boy! Get down here, breakfast is ready!" Aunt Petunia's shrill voice rang through the house waking Harry from a surprisingly restful sleep.

He had not been having any terrible nightmares since he returned home to Privet Drive. He didn't know whether this was due entirely to the fact he had received an Owl from Dumbledore the day he arrived to remind him to practice what he had learned in Occulumency. 

The Dursleys' had actually been decent to Harry so far into the holiday. Harry suspected it had to do with the threatening warning Mad-Eye Moody and Mr. Weasley had given to Uncle Vernon. Harry had been free to do whatever he wanted to this summer, he was even permitted to read his school books during the day he no longer had to sneak them under his covers at night.

Entering the sunlit kitchen, Harry slid into the open chair around the table in the Dursleys' kitchen. He grabbed a piece of toast and a few pieces of bacon. Keeping to himself he just munched on it absently.

"Dad, you know that since I'm sixteen now and can drive I was wondering if I could drive down to London for about a week, and maybe borrow the car?" Dudley asked his father with hopeful eyes.

Harry perked up at this if he was lucky, maybe just maybe he could get in on this.

"Well... perhaps..." Vernon replied sounding unconvinced, Aunt Petunia shot him a look and patted Dudley's massive arm sportingly. 

"When would you go and who would go with you?" He asked guardedly. 

Harry was surprised that he didn't say yes right off, it seemed that maybe spoiled Dudley was a thing of the past. Dudley seemed to be taking his father's response rather badly, his piggy face frowned slightly.

"Well... ah... tomorrow? It would just be myself, I was thinking of meeting some friends from school down there?" Dudley answered pleadingly.

"OH DID MY LITTLE DUDLY WUDLY MEET SOME NEW FRIENDS?" Aunt Petunia trilled kissing her son's pudgy cheek. "Oh Vernon just let him take it." She added under her breath with a glare at her husband, 

"Can I come?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Absolutely not!" Uncle Vernon roared, his eyes bulging. Harry frowned and then a idea struck him,

"Please, I would hate to tell Mr. Weasley about this. Plus I will stay out of Dudley's hair. The moment we arrive there I'll leave and not see him until it's time to go back." Harry said in one breath hoping that he would be allowed to go.

Dudley looked livid, the last thing he wanted was for Harry to come and "ruin the trip," but luckily for Harry, Uncle Vernon grudgingly agreed. Dudley had nothing to say really and just snapped that Harry should be ready at ten the next morning to leave.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. Harry still had to do a few chores. So he finished up those and sent a short note to Ron and Hermione telling them where he would be. He then packed up some clothes and called it a day. Laying down in bed, he carefully cleared his mind and went to sleep, waiting for tomorrow.

Harry woke very late the next day and almost missed Dudley leaving. He assumed his cousin had probably told Aunt Petunia not to wake Harry in hopes that he could go alone. 

The ride to London was uneventful neither of the two spoke to each other. Finally when they arrived in London Dudley grunted, "Where do you want to be dropped off?"

"The London Shopping Center." Harry said, and forty minutes later Harry was out of the car and Dudley sped off to do what ever trouble he and his friends had planned. 

Harry walked past the Shopping Center a little bit and immediately found the run down pub known as The Leaky Cauldron. He pushed open the creaking door and walked up to barkeeper, Tom. He told Tom that he would need a room later on but had to do some things first. He entered the small courtyard and headed to Diagon Alley, and immediately went on to Gringotts. He withdrew a sack full of Galleons and sickles from his vault.

Harry then set of to find Fred and George's shop. After a few minutes of searching and a few whispers that sound mostly like "Look it's Harry Potter! See the scar?" he finally found number ninety-three, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Harry slowly pushed the door open. He couldn't be too sure if Fred and George would dare play a prank on their customers.

"Harry over here! I just got your owl." Ron yelled from behind the counter.

"Hey Ron, err what are you doing back there?" Harry asked,

"Well I did say I was going to get a job didn't I? Working for Fred and George is great. They pay me eleven sickles an hour. I already have fifteen galleons saved up." Ron said with great enthusiasm in his voice.

"Wow that's great, so when do you get off?"

"In about an hour. Do you want to meet at the Leaky Cauldron for Lunch at twelve thirty?" Harry gave a nod seeing the Ron was not done talking so he let him continue. "You should sign up for the Junior Duelling Tournament. Its four days from now at noon. You've got to be at least thirteen and no older then seventeen to enter. Plus you get to use magic from the moment you sign up, to the moment you get eliminated from the tournament. I have no idea how they pulled that off. Here let me show you…._ Accio Quill._" Ron said and his quill flew towards him and landed neatly in his hand.

"Wow I have to get in on that. Where do I sign up?" Harry asked eagerly,

"They have a parchment posted up at Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"Alright I guess I will see you in the Leaky Cauldron at half past twelve. I'm going to sign up now, see you later!" And with that Harry headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

On the way there he saw a group of 12 Aurors marching down Diagon alley. '_Must be patrolling the streets in case of a Death Eater attack.' _He thought glancing around uneasily.

Harry easily found the parchment. There were already 30 names signed up, and to his loathing Draco Malfoy was on top of the list. "Great," Harry said to no one in particular. He checked his watch and noticed that he still had a half an hour so he headed down to Flourish and Blots to get a couple of spell books so he could not only practice for the dueling tournament, but also his vow.

Harry could tell that Defense Against the Dark Arts books were selling quite well, because there was a whole table piled high with them right in the entrance. All of the titles were like _DADA 101, SIMPLE DEFENSE SPELLS, DADA FOR BEGINNERS. _If Harry wanted to be able to really stand up against Voldemort and win the Dueling Tournament he would need to find some books with more powerful spells. There seemed to be no one open to help him because the shop was packed with customers, but then he spotted someone who Harry knew could help him.

"Hey, Mr. Weasley, over here!" Harry shouted across the room where he saw the closest thing he had left for a father.

Mr. Weasley spotted Harry and walked over to him. "Hello Harry, what are you doing here?"

Harry told him his story about how his Uncle let him come down to London.

"Well, I guess that should be alright then just try to stay low." Arthur Weasley said in a quiet voice.

"Ah... well... err... you see, I kind of entered the Dueling tournament." Harry said in embarrassment, immediately feeling foolish at his rashness.

"Well that should be fine, at least you can do magic to defend yourself now without having to go to a trial for it. I am going to help Ron with some dueling practice tonight, try to get your hands on some floo powder and come on down." Mr. Weasley said with a smile.

"Thanks, but where do I get floo powder?"

"That's easy Tom usually keeps some on the mantle above the fireplace in your room at the Leaky Cauldron. So now what did you call me over for?" Arthur asked looking intently at Harry,

"Well you see I made a vow to my self and it basically is that I will not let anyone down… and err... try to be ready for when I encounter Voldemort. So I am trying to find some more powerful spell books." Harry replied with another embarrassed look on his face.

Mr. Weasley regarded Harry and smiled. "You know Harry you always seem to amaze me. Follow me." With that he headed to the very back of the store, and pulled out two very thick, old books. "These two Harry I suggest you read. The first one here, called _ANCIENT DEFENSE MAGIC _we have a copy of this at the new Order headquarters." Mr. Weasley paused for a second when he mentioned the new Order headquarters. He knew Harry would be upset about mentioning anything related to Sirius and since the old headquarters was his house he decided to drop the subject. Then he continued… "It gives you a lot of powerful and difficult spells I suggest you wait on these until you have read the other book." He then put _ANCIENT DEFENSE MAGIC _down and lifted up the other book. "Now, this one is called _RARE CURSES AND MOVES FOR DANGEROUS CIRCUMSTANCES_ it is hard to tell by the title what this book actually is about. It basically gives you powerful curses like the stunning spell, disarming charm, and shield charm besides that there are more powerful versions along with many other spells. It is also laid out in a way kind of like a lesson format. It even teaches you how to deflect spells. This book is very expensive but if you can afford it it's well worth it. Ah maybe you can let Ron borrow it sometime." Mr. Weasley said his ears turning a slight tinge of red at his last suggestion. He handed the books to Harry.

"Wow, thanks I never would have picked these books out." Harry said with a big smile on his face.

"Well I have to run see you tonight at around six?" Mr Weasley said glancing at his watch, and then towards the door.

"Sure thing, see you then Mr. Weasley."

Harry paid for his two books and realized he was running late for his meeting with Ron. He ran to the Leaky Cauldron and luckily enough got there the same time Ron did. 

"Hey Ron, guess who I saw at Flourish and Blots…" Harry told Ron about the meeting with his Dad. They then discussed the tournament and Harry going over to Ron's house later tonight. Ron had to make a quick exit because his lunch hour was running out and he didn't want to test Fred and George's tempers as his bosses.

Harry got a room from Tom and spent the rest of the afternoon engrossed in _RARE CURSES AND MOVES FOR DANGUROUS CIRCUMSTANCES _and by the time it was six he had finished the section on deflecting curses and had a pretty good hang of it.

Harry pointed his wand at the fireplace and muttered "_INCENDIO_" and a huge fire roared in the fireplace. He then grabbed a handful of floo powder, and threw it in the fire. Emerald green flames erupted where the once orange ones were. Harry stepped inside and yelled "THE BURROW" Harry now felt the familiar sickly sensation of twirling down passing many different fireplaces until finally he stopped. He walked out and was greeted by Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry it's great to see you. The boys are outside. Hurry along now, I have to finish supper." With that Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a huge bear hug and chivvied him outside, where Ron and Mr. Weasley were duelling.

"_STUPEFY_!" Ron yelled as he sent the stunning spell straight at his father.

Mr. Weasley easily dodged it and pointed his wand at Ron and yelled "_EXSPELLIARMUS!" _Ron was not, however, able to dodge it and his wand went flying over towards Mr. Weasley.

Harry clapped, and they both looked over and noticed him for the first time.

"Hello Harry, good to see you. Ron you did pretty well you just need to be a little quicker on your feet." Mr. Weasley said with an encouraging smile.

"Hey Harry… Why don't you give it a try now I'm beat." Ron panted.

"Alright sure, you ready Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked,

"Yep" 

They bowed at each other, raised their wand and counted to three.

"_STUPEFY, STUPEFY, STUPEFY!" _Harry yelled and sent three stunning spells in quick succession.

Mr. Weasley dodged the first two and on the last one yelled "_PROTEGO _" The shield charm worked successfully and Harry's last stunning spell jetted back towards Harry. Harry used what he learned from the book and flicked his wand and concentrated on deflecting it and it worked. Mr. Weasley looked at him with a shocked face. Harry saw this as an opening and yelled "_REDUCTO!" _The spell caught Mr. Weasley right in the gut he flew back about five feet and dropped his wand. A few seconds later he got up brushed his clothes off and beamed.

"Wow Harry you actually beat my dad!" Ron yelled with mixed emotions.

"Well I wouldn't have been able to if I didn't surprise him with that deflection curse. Sorry I had to use that spell but it was the only one I knew that would be fast enough to reach you before you got over your shock."

"That's alright, Harry. Great move by the way. Now come on I think Molly should have supper ready." Arthur said massaging his sore back.

A/N: Well how did you like it? I wonder if anyone is reading this since the fifth book came out just a few days ago. Please review! So I know if I should continue or wait about a month until everyone is over with the fifth book.


	2. Chapter 2 Not yet Beta read

A/N: Thanks to Erin for giving me my first review. I just hope I get a lot more, so please review. I would also like to thank my other three too. Not to mention my two wonderful beta readers.

Harry Potter and the Great Magical War

Chapter 2

The Junior Dueling Tournament

The next few days went by as a blur for Harry. They usually consisted of having lunch with Fred, George, and Ron. Then going over to the Burrow for supper and some dueling. But the day of the tournament was finally upon them. Harry threw on a new pair of robes (all of his of his other ones had been too small for him) and grabbed his wand and ran to Quality Quidditch Supplies (they were sponsoring the tournament and for the duration of the tournament they had turned there shop into a mini arena were the Dueling Tournament would be held).

Harry entered the shop and was greeted by the Weasleys' (Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny). Fred and George gave Harry a quick hello but they had to return to there store. Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a huge motherly hug and wished Harry good luck. Mr. Weasley also wished Harry good luck and then muttered under his breathe so only Harry could hear and said "Even though you don't need it". Ginny gave Harry a quick hello and then left she was not in a very good mood because her Mom had refused to let her participate. So that just left Ron.

"Alright mate glad to see that you could have made it. Shall we find sets and wait till were called up?" Ron asked with a smile on his face.

"Sounds good"

So Harry and Ron took there seats. A few minutes later the judge walked out with the tournament board. Ron was in the first fight, While Harry as in the seventeenth fight. They sighed in relief they were in different brackets they wouldn't have to fight each other unless they were both in the final round. Draco was in the last fight of the first bracket. But what surprised them was in the eighth fight was a certain Neville Longbottom.

"Wow Neville is in this Tournament. Now that is bloody weird." Ron said.

"Well I don't know… I mean sure he isn't the smartest bloke but he did pretty good in D.A, and in the Department of Mysteries." Harry replied his face sunk a little bit once he mentioned the Department of Mysteries.

"True lets try to see if we can spot him." Ron suggested.

After a little bit of searching they spotted him and waved him down. He was happy to see Harry and Ron. They asked him what he was doing here. He replied by saying "Gran made me. She heard that I did pretty good in the Department of Mysteries from Dumbledore, and said that it would be good for the Longbottom name if I participated in this." They three of them were having a pretty good time just talking but before they knew it the judge called the first two contestants down.

"Ron Weasley versus Alan Shepard." The Judge's voice boomed across the stadium.

Ron and Alan both made there way to the little stage they had setup. Upon the Judges orders they bowed to each other and raised their wands. "One….Two…..Three!" The Judges yelled.

Alan started to run right at Ron and yelled "_EXSPELLIARMUS_!"

Ron was still surprised that Alan charged him almost didn't move out of the way in time. He quickly regained his senses and move to the side. Ron smiled at Alan for being foolish by charging him. "_STUPEFY!_" Ron muttered as Allan immediately fell over knocked unconscious. 

Ron was declared winner and took his seat. Harry and Neville both congratulated. A few more duels took place, nothing exciting none of the contenders really had a chance in the tournament. Finally what seemed like forever Nevilles' name was called.

"Neville Longbottom vs. John Smith."

The two bowed at each other and the judge counted to three and they were ready. "_STUPEFY!_" Neville yelled. A jet of red sparks shot at John, who just smiled and muttered "_PROTEGO" _ Nevilles' spell turned around and charged back at Neville. Neville dropped to the floor at the last second. "Coward, is poor little Neville afraid of his own spell. You know my cousin Draco told me about you, how your a little coward and that your parents are crazy and stuck in St. Mungo's." John Smith gave a smirk that could rival Malfoy's.

"Who the hell is this guy!" Ron yelled to Harry. 

"Apparently Malfoy's cousin." Harry spat with great loathing in his voice.

Neville was livid, how dare this monster insult his parents. He leapt to his feet and charged John. '_STUPEFY STUPEFY EXSPELLIARMUS STUPEFY!!" _Neville yelled just firing curses at random.

John just laughed and deflected all the curses that were sent at him. 

"Bloody hell! Harry he is good." Ron yelled 

"Yeah, and you are going to have to fight him in the quarter finals, well if both of you make it there." Harry said they were both silent after this watching the rest of the fight in horror. John was indeed good, he could end the fight at any moment if he wanted to. 

"_CRUCICA!_" John yelled 

Neville gave a scream as a huge amount of pain engulfed him.

"Ron what the hell kind of curse is that!?!" Harry yelled

"It is well a cousin of the Crucio curse, and sadly it is legal." Ron said with a very sad look on his face.

John continued the curse, Neville was in the ground in pain screaming and sobbing he was having horrible flash backs of when the Death Eaters did the crucio spell to his parents.

Harry had had enough. He pointed his wand at John and yelled "_EXSPELLIARMUS!_" John's curse was immediately stopped as his wand went flying across the room. 

The Judge yelled "John Smith wins by disqualification. Next up…….."

After John retrieved his wand he pointed it at Harry threatenly and mouthed 'Wait till I get my hands on you in the finals!'

By this time Neville had a grip of things and walked over to Harry and Ron. "Thanks Harry I appreciate it. You two better watch out for him he's good. Well yeah I should probably get going. Bye!" Not even waiting for a reply Neville was gone.

An hour of rather boring Duels had gone by, the only exciting one was when Draco was up. Draco himself was almost as good as his cousin John. Harry was surprised at this but did not have much time to dwell on it because he was up next.

"Harry Potter vs. Abita Umbridge" The Judge yelled

Harry was very surprised at Abita's last name but quickly entered the stage. "Are you related to former Hogwarts Professor Umbridge?" Harry asked 

"As a matter of fact I am, she is my mother."

"Then why aren't you a student of Hogwarts?"

"Well because as my mom always said only the mudbloods or muggle lovers go there."

Harry talked the this mini Umbitch enough. They gave each other a pathetic little bow and on the count of three Abita pointed her wand at Harry and shouted "_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!_"

The spell managed to hit Harry his arms and feet bound next to each other. Harry was surprised Professor Umbridge obviously taught her better then her former students. Abita slowly walked towards Harry with the smug look on her face. 

"Well Harry looks like this match is over." Abita said with the smug look growing bigger on her face.

"You will have to get my wand first!" Harry yelled he had obviously formed a plan.

When she walked close to him she reached down to pluck the wand from his hand. Harry smiled this was exactly what he wanted. "_STUPEFY"_ Harry yelled, Harry knew she was to cocky to just use the summoning charm to get his wand, no she had to take it from his hand. That was a big mistake as soon as Harry yelled the curse she was knocked unconscious then Harry was freed.

The crowd applauded Harry as he took his seat. "Nice job Harry, I thought she had you there." Ron said 

"Yeah me too."

The rest of the first round continued there was only one other person that really got Harry and Ron worried some kid named Green. Ron mentioned that his Dad was a unspeakable and the family was supposed to be pretty powerful.

"The second round will begin at seven tonight." The Judge said

"Well lets go back to my room and read up on a few more spells no one knows about for the second round." Harry said knowing that they should have a few tricks up their sleeves. 

"Ron Harry great job today, sorry Molly had to leave but there was some important business she had to attend to. Sadly I have to go now too, would you guys mind if Ginny hung around?" Mr. Weasley asked, but with out wait for a answer he ran of.

"I heard them talking apparently there was a Death Eater attack some place in Northern London." Ginny said with a sad look on her face.

"Well that's bloody great, well lets head back to the Leaky Cauldron and learn a few curses and then have some supper before we head back." Ron said

"Yeah sounds good." Harry muttered

"Hey Harry I think I got it down, look! _SLADO!_" Ron said as soon as he said the curse which was directed at Ginny (She had agreed to let them try the curse on her as soon as they got it down) she immediately fell to the floor. "_FINITE_" Ron said that and took her out of her misery.

"Well!?!" Harry asked anxiously

"It was exactly like yours Harry. I felt like I was being dropped from one hundred feet in the air and as soon as I hit the ground I was picked up and twirled around in mid air. I felt like I had to barf." Ginny said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Do you think that would make you drop your wand?" Harry asked

"Oh yeah, when I was falling in my head my arms were flying around. OF course that was just my imagination but I am sure if I was holding a wand it would be forgotten." Ginny said with a smile on her face.

"Great, lets get going were going to be late." Ron said and with that the three teens headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

The second round went by great for Harry and Ron, they both won without a hitch. To Their loathing John, Draco, and Green had also won. Tomorrow in the quarter finals Ron had to fight John, and he was worried. Harry on the other hand had some nobody. By the looks of it Draco and Green had it easy too.

'Well I guess I will turn in for the night' Harry thought to his self, but before he could turn in a large school barn owl came flying in. Harry grabbed the letter from the owl, and tore it open. Harry gasped it was his Owls.

**__**

Dear Mr. Potter

Here are the results of your owls if you have any questions about them please send an owl.

Potions-- Acceptable, Divination-- Acceptable, History of Magic-- Acceptable, Defense Against the Dark Arts-- Outstanding, Charms-- Exceeds Expectations, Transfiguration-- Exceeds Expectations, Care of Magical Creatures-- Outstanding, Astronomy-- Acceptable, Herbology-- Exceeds Expectations

**__**

A=1 owl

E= 2 owl's

O= 3 owl's

Total Owls= 15

Please check all classes that you wish to take next year, please note that there is a new one that is only available to those who have completed their owls.

Newt Care of Magical Creatures ___

Newt Defense Against the Dark Arts (Must have E on owl or a total of 13 or more Owls.) ___

Newt Transfiguration (Must have E in owl or a total of 13 owls)___

Newt Potions (Must have O in owl or a total of 15 owls)___

Newt Divination___

Newt History of Magic___

Newt Herbology (Must have E in owl or a total of 13 owls)___

Newt Astronomy___

Newt Charms (Must have E in owl or a total of 13 owls)___

Advanced Defense Magic (Students who check this must be approved of by the Headmaster)___

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry

__

P.S. There is no need to send this back. I will now what classes you have chosen. Also note there your supplies list will be mailed out on the first of August

Harry was ecstatic he somehow managed 15 owls, not only that but he was able to take Potions. Even though the thought of two more years with Snape was not a happy one but at least he will be able to pursue a career as being a Auror. Harry quickly checked Newt Care of Magical Creatures, Newt Defense Against the Dark Arts, Newt Transfiguration, Newt Potions, Newt Herbology, Newt Charms, and Advanced Defense Magic. And then turned in for the night.

Harry woke up early the next morning since the quarter finals were to be held at nine in the morning, then the semi finals at one in the afternoon, then finally the championship at seven that night.

Harry headed of to Quality Quidditch Supplies very slowly, he had a lot of time to kill there was a whole hour before he had to be there. He walked past a small magazine stand when he realized his subscription to the _Daily Prophet_. He walked up to the stand and picked up a copy paid the man and left. He did not want to stay in one spot for too long, for fear that he might be recognized.

The lead story was about two dogs that could change into cats. Harry was not impressed and figured if there was a Death Eater attack it would be on the front page so he just threw it away.

After lollygagging around for a while he finally made his way over to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Were he immediately spotted Ron this time without Ginny.

"Hey Ron, ah what happened to Ginny?" 

"Well you see when I was practicing some curses on her I kind of made a mistake and now she has boils all over her face." Ron said with an embarrassed look on his face the quickly faded as both of them started laughing.

"Ron are you sure it was a _mistake_?" Harry asked once again erupting with laughter.

After the two of them calmed down a little Harry finally asked "So what classes did you check? I checked Newt Care of Magical Creatures, Newt Defense Against the Dark Arts, Newt Transfiguration, Newt Herbology, Newt Charms, and Advanced Defense Magic. I managed 13 Owl's." Ron said with a pleased look on his face.

"Wow that's great Ron! I checked all of those plus Newt Potions." 

"Wow you got a O in Potions?"

"No I just got 15 Owl's."

The conversation continued for a few more minutes until finally the Judge started to speak. "HELLO!, and welcome back to the Junior Dueling Tournament. The first duel of the quarter finals is Ron Weasley vs. John Smith! Now let's get this fight started!"

Ron and John both made there way to the stage. The Judge signaled for them to bow to each other. Then he counted to three and the fight started.

"_IMPENDIMETRIA!!!_" John yelled. Ron rolled to the side and avoided the blast, he then pointed his wand at John and yelled "_STUPEFY STUPEFY STUPEFY!!!_". John yelled "_PROTEGO!!_" just in time as a shield went up and blocked Ron's first stunning charm. The second one however caused the shield to shatter, the third one was deflected at the last second. "DAMN!" Ron swore he thought for sure he had John.

"Well Weasel it looks like your better then I thought, but that wont be a problem." John said with a smug look. Then his whole demeanor changed as he changed from a smug look to a positively evil one. He then pointed his wand at Ron and yelled "_DICRIPTO!!!!_"

The spell connected and hit Ron right square in the chest as he went flying across the room. Harry held his breath he never heard of the curse and wasn't sure if Ron would be alright. Harry was able to breathe out though as Ron slowly got up and brushed his cloths off. "Bastard!… _SLADO!!!_" Ron yelled.

John tried to deflect the curse, but failed. The spell hit him and he fell to the floor, after about thirty seconds of withering on the floor he got a grip of himself and slowly stood up and barfed.

"You will defiantly pay for that Weasley!" John yelled with a very pissed looking face.

The two stared at each other until finally Ron pointed his wand at John and yelled…..

A/N: Well!?! Please read and review! By the time you are all reading this I should have the third chapter being beta read. I have decided to re post chapter one after it has been beta read. For now on though I will have all chapter beta read before posting them. PLEASE REVIEW THANKS BYE!


	3. And so it Begins Not Yet Beta Read

A/N: Well here is chapter three I hope you like. Just in case if anyone is wonder this is going to be a H/Hr fic, but not until the middle though. If you don't like Harry/Hermione pairing sorry! I hope you still stick with this fic though it will not be that fluffy it will remain action/adventure.

Disclaimer: I forgot this in the first two chapters sorry! Ok I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to him.

The Great Magical War

Chapter 3

And So It Begins

Ron and John continued there onslaught on each other, neither of them were trying to end the match. They were more concerned with causing the other as much pain as possible.

"_INCENDIO!!_" Ron yelled and pointed his wand at John

John quickly extinguished the fire that erupted around his body before he got burnt to bad. "Weasley it is time we ended this thing I am going to make you scream for mercy when I am done with you! _CRUCICA!!_" John yelled smiling as he saw Ron fall to the floor withering in pain.

Ron's vision became blurred as the pain overtook his body. After about a minute of being under the curse he slowly started to get a grip on things and he yelled… "_PROTEGO!!_" A shield erected around his body he knew it would not last long though because the Crucica spell is just too strong, he managed to roll out of the way just as his shield shattered. He pulled himself up from the ground and smiled too.

"Well it looks like you gave it your best shot and it just wasn't enough!" Ron yelled

"Don't worry Weasley I was just playing with you if you really want me to end your misery I guess I can be nice." John smirked he then made a slicing motion with his wand and a huge gust of wind flew at Ron and picked him up of the ground as he was thrown thirty feet in the air into at the nearby wall. John the yelled "_EXSPELLIARMUS!!_" The spell easily hit Ron who was almost totally unconscious.

Harry got up to run and help Ron but he was stopped by a Mediwizard who told Harry to stay back. After a few healing spells the Mediwizard muttered, Ron slowly stood up and smiled. He then walked over to Harry and clapped him on the back, and said "Well mate I decided to leave him for you." Harry laughed at Ron's last comment

The rest of the quarter finals were very uneventful. Harry easily defeated his apponet, Green and Malfoy also won. So in the semi finals it would be John vs. Malfoy and Harry vs. Green. 

Harry and Ron headed back to the burrow for some lunch before the semifinals started.

"So Harry I heard you made the semifinals that is pretty… Oh how do the muggles say it? Oh yes, that is pretty cool!" Mr. Weasley said who was at home for his lunch break.

"Yeah I know, but my opponent is pretty tough." Harry said with a concerned look on his face

"Yeah Dad he is going up against Adam Green!" Ron said

"Oh, wow I know his dad he is an Auror he comes from a very powerful family I suggest you be very careful around him." Mr. Weasley said with an encouraging smile.

Just then a very official Ministry Owl appeared with a letter tied to his leg. Mr. Weasley quickly ran over to answer it. His face became very pale and he handed the letter to Mrs. Weasley to read out loud.

The Wizarding Families of England

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacked the Ministry of Magic a few moments ago, he will undoubtedly win this fight. As you are reading this letter all of England's Aurors, and a group of Order agents are battling with him right now. The are losing. It is very vital that you pack your things immediately and board the Hogwarts Express at five tonight. You will receive more information then.

Singed,

Cornelius Fudge Albus Dumbledore

Minister of Magic Headmaster of Hogwarts 

P.S. Floo Stations have been set up at the train station just say "Hogwarts Express", for those who can not apparate. All underage magic laws have been lifted.

Harry was shocked, he did not expect Voldemort to do something of this scale so soon.

Molly Weasley started to speak, "Well y…y…you heard him go pack your things." And with that all the Weasleys left to got pack their things. 

"Bloody Hell what about Fred and George?' Ron asked

Mr. Weasley stopped to say. "I don't know but Diagon alley is close to the Ministry, I wonder if they got a letter too?"

"Don't worry I will go and tell them we have about an three tell we have to leave right?" Harry asked

"Harry don't be so thick you can't go there now! For all we know there could be a battle raging there right now!" Mr. Weasley said

"All of my stuff is at the Leaky Cauldron, so I need to go there anyway!" Harry said arguing back

"Alright fine but I am coming with you."

Harry and Mr. Weasley immediately flooed to Harry's room were Harry grabbed his stuff, and then they flooed to George and Fred's shop.

As soon as Mr. Weasley and Harry were inside the shop Fred and George spoke out.

"Dad what is going on? People are running up and down the street screaming about stuff?" Fred asked

"Yeah we haven't had a customer in almost a hour." George added

"VOLDEMORT IS ATTACKING WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Harry yelled he didn't want to wait in longer.

"Merlin's beard why didn't you say so! Fred lets start packing." George said as they immediately began to pack up almost their whole store.

"Hurry up, there fighting at the ministry and that is only a few blocks away!" Mr. Weasley said impatiently.

"Alright were ready, Harry give us your trunk we will apparate back with it." Fred said as Harry handed him his trunk.

Harry threw some floo powder in the fire place and yelled "The Burrow!" at the same time the three Weasleys apparated away. Harry felt the familiar sensation as he twirled out of the fireplace and past hundreds of other's until he finally fell on the floor of the burrow. Harry quickly pulled himself up from the ground and brushed the ashes of off him. Just as three loud "_CRACKS"_ were heard as the Weasleys arrived.

"It is about time you guys got back I was worried sick!We still have half an hour tell we need to be there, but the sooner we get there the better chance we can find a comfortable spot on the train. So lets move!" Mrs. Weasley said as she came in acting like a commander in the battlefield.

Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George apparated to the Hogwarts express while Harry, Ron, and Ginny flooed there. Mrs. Weasley was certainly right for wanting to leave early it was packed. The Hogwarts express had several more cars added to it, there was now a total of one hundred cars. _"Lets see there are a hundred cars each one has twenty compartments in it and each compartment can hold six people comfortably there must be room for at least…"_ "That looks like it could hold more then one hundred thousand people comfortably." Harry said

"I would be willing to bet that their will be a lot more people than that on the train." Mrs. Weasley said

"I have been wondering how many Wizards and Witches are there in England?" Harry asked

"Last count was three hundred thousand in England, one point two million in Europe, and six million across the world." Mr. Weasley said

By the end of the conversation they found a compartment that was rather empty, the only occupants were Neville Longbottom and his grandmother. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Ginny started talking amongst themselves. Soon the train started moving when Harry suddenly realized something.

"Ah were is Hermione?" Harry asked

"Yeah I have been wondering about that too." Ron added

"Not only have we not seen Hermione on the train but have you noticed that there isn't any underage wizards or witches whose parents are muggles." Fred added

Before the conversation could continue the ministers voice rang through out the train. "Hello everyone I have some very bad news. Today You-Know-Who attacked thirteen different cities in England. We estimate his army to number around twenty thousand Death Eaters and ten thousand Dementors. We had only five hundred Aurors only thirty eight are alive now. Twenty Order Agents were also at the scene only two of them survived. The Ministry has fallen and I daresay England will fall by this time tomorrow. We will set up a settlement at Hogwarts. There we will make are plan of attack, from there we will win this war. Do not worry you will me safe there. Apparation Wards have been spread out to include Hogsmeade, and The Forbidden Forest. The only way in or out will be by train and broom stick. Those who did not make the train and underage wizard and witches whose parents are muggles will be sent Portkey's in a week. Now I will hand things over to Albus Dumbledore who will explain what will happen once we arrive at Hogwarts." There was a slight pause as everyone waited for Dumbledore to speak. "The first thing I need to say is for everyone to hope. I will make this quick. Once we arrive at Hogwarts the students are to go to their dormitories immediately. School will start for them in one week, by that time all of the students should be here. We want everything to remain normal for the kids. Sadly that means you will be kept in the dark. Quidditch will remain all exemptions have been lifted. Classes will remain what you picked. All the adults are to report to the Great Hall once we arrive, to start the training to defend yourself. The remaining Aurors and Order of the Phoenix Agents are to report to my office. That is all." With that Dumbledore's voice disappeared.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT! WHAT DOES HE THINK HE IS DOING!! KEEPING US IN THE DARK!!" Harry said more livid then ever at Dumbledore

"I know Harry, this whole thing sucks we have to start school more then a month early!" Ron added

The train ride after that was very uneventful. They mostly talked about how there were almost no Slytherians on the train, how almost half the Ravenclaws were gone too, even a few Hufflepuffs, and even some non-muggle born Gryffidors were also missing. Finally the train ride came to an end. The students were shoed up into their dormitories and forced to sleep. Harry on the other hand had better plans.

"Ron….Ron…..RON WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!" Harry said trying to wake Ron up it was no use. "Stupid brat" Harry muttered under his breath and then left.

Harry walked out of the Dormitory, and into the common room, and towards the headmasters office. He reached the stone gargoyle statue. Harry paused as he thought of the password.

"Ah…Sherbet Lemons?" The Gargoyle did not move. "Ah Licorice Wand… Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans… Canary Creams?" With "Canary Creams" the Gargoyle sprung to life and let Harry walk through. He slowly climbed the stairs very slowly, before he could knock on the door Dumbledore said "Come in" he then motioned for Harry to sit down.

"You know I was wondering when I would see you. Well I am sure I know what you are going to ask me, but go ahead." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his blue eyes as he stared at Harry. 

"Well I was wondering what in the name of Merlin's Beard do you think you were doing by leaving the muggle borns behind?" Harry asked now knowing it was probably for a good reason

"Ah… yes I figured that would be your first question. I have a very simple answer for that. Voldemort does not know were they live, and if we had them bring all their families along the train would be way overcrowded. Do not worry they will be fine and you will see Hermione within a week." Dumbledore said and smiled at Harry

"I guess that is a good reason. Sorry I doubted you on that…" Harry paused before he asked his second question, Dumbledore motioned for him to continue though. "Why are you keeping the students in the dark?" Harry asked very calmly.

"That is an even simpler answer, Harry look out the window that is not normal." Dumbledore waited while Harry walked towards the Headmasters window

Harry wasn't exactly shocked at what he saw. There were thousands of Wizarding tents, and a hospital set up along the road that went from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade.

Noticing that Harry was done looking Dumbledore continued. "As I said that is not normal, once this war is over the students of this school will be our future. I do not want them to grow up and all they know to be war. I want them to have the most normal childhood and schooling we can give them." Dumbledore said his voice sounding very saddened by this.

Harry's heart dropped at this he should have known "I am sorry Dumbledore I should have known."

"That is alright now is there anything else you need to know?" The Headmaster asked

"No that is it." Harry replied as he slowly started to turn around and head out.

"Good, now I will met you at the Quidditch pitch tomorrow at five thirty in the morning" Dumbledore said

"What!?!" Harry asked very confused

"Well I was thinking you could learn a little more Occulumency, I see that you have been practicing it but there is still room for improvement. I am also going to train you Harry." Dumbledore pause before he continued, he walked close to Harry and looked him deep in his eyes. "I am going to show you your true power." With that Dumbledore backed away from Harry. "Now I think you should get some sleep, you are going to have a very tuff day tomorrow."

Harry left without a word. He was mad at himself for ever doubting his Headmaster. He was also very excited for tomorrow.

A/N: Sorry this took so long but between ff.net being down and my beta reader on vacation I do not know what is going on. Please read and review!


	4. A Tough Week for Harry

A/N: Well it has been a long time since I have written anything so I hope this doesn't suck, yeah so James is right 20,000 is too unbelievable so I changed it, it now says three thousand.

Harry Potter and the Great Magical War

Chapter 4

A tough week for Harry

The magical alarm clock beside Harry's bed woke him up at five fifteen in the morning. He groggily pulled himself up he had had very little sleep that night. "Maybe I shouldn't have gone to Dumbledore's so late" Harry mumbled to no one in particular. He threw his robe on and grabbed his wand, he decided to forgo with a shower he did not want to wake up his roommates. Harry made his way down to the Quidditch pitch. All seemed quiet in the makeshift town that ran up and down the rode that led to Hogsmeade. Once Harry reached the Quidditch pitch he could see Dumbledore waiting for him.

"Good you're right on time Harry. Now before I start training you I must inform you of the schedule. Every weekday we will train in the morning from five thirty to seven. Saturday night I will give you some proper Occulumency lessons." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me, so Professor what are we going to do today?" Harry asked egger to begin.

"I wouldn't be so egger if I were you Harry, this is going to be really tough. Now today I am going to teach you to apparate, I know this is not exactly legal but it is very important to Dueling."

"Well apparating doesn't seem that difficult I mean if Fred, and George can do it." Harry said trying to down play the situation.

"That is true, normal Apparation is very easy you just say the incantation and imagine were you want to go. What I am going to teach you though is how to use it in Dueling with out saying an incantation and going to precisely were you want to go, with in centimeters."

By seven that morning Harry had mastered the normal form of Apparation (Dumbledore placed a charm on him so he could by-pass the Apparation wards on Hogwarts grounds, so he could learn how to apparate) he was able to go from the Three broom sticks to the Quidditch pitch with no trouble. Unfortunately he was not able to do it without saying the incantation.

"You did a good job today Harry, by the end of this week I am sure you will have mastered Dueling Apparation. I must go know, I have a very important meeting to attend." And with that Dumbledore exited the Quidditch pitch, and left Harry all to himself.

Harry dragged himself back up to his dormitory, he was not only magically drained he was also physically drained from the lack of sleep last night. He decided to find Ron and grab some breakfast, however Ron was not there only a note.

Harry,

I am visiting my family if you want to come meet us at tent number 117.

Ron

Harry not wanting to be a bother and barge in on what must be a very difficult time for the Weasley family, as a matter of fact it would be a very difficult time for any family. "If only I had a family" Harry said out loud to the empty dormitory.

The week went bye rather slowly for Harry, there had been two attacks already on the newly established headquarters, both times Voldemort and been pushed back, although Voldemort had not been at either attacks. Much to Harry's disappointment he had not been allowed to fight. As a matter of fact none of the students were allowed to fight. True to his word Dumbledore had kept the students in the dark. Starting on the first of August the students would not be allowed to visit their families, this was to help them fall back into the routine that school brines. Training was going better then Harry thought, he was now able to apparate without saying the incantation for a duel (Just like Dumbledore and Voldemort did in the Department of Mysteries in book 5). It was now July thirty first Harry's birthday. There had been a delay in bringing the Muggle born students they would not be arriving tell tomorrow morning just in time for breakfast.

Harry sat in the Weasleys Wizarding tent number 117 to be precise. He was now occupied with blowing out the birthday candles making his wish, it was a wish he knew that would never come true, it was for his Godfather Sirius Black to be with him. This was Harry's first real birthday party and he was not enjoying it at all.

"Time for the presents!" Ginny yelled as she pulled Harry toward the medium size stack of gifts in the living room of wizard tent 117.

Only the Weasleys and Harry were at this gathering, Hagrid had yet to returned from his mission that Dumbledore had sent him on. Hermione would not arrive tell tomorrow, and the rest of Harry's school friends were spending this time with their family as it would be the last night allowed for visits for awhile. Sirius, and well Sirius was dead.

"HARRY!, are you ok?" Mrs. Weasley asked shaking Harry slightly.

"Sorry about that, I guess I'm just not feeling to great tonight, do you mind if I make an early exit?" And with that Harry walked out of tent number 117 and back to his dormitory, a few tears were on his cheek as he thought about his godfather Sirius Black. About ten minutes after Harry made an early exit from the Weasley tent Ron followed with an armful of presents for Harry. He dropped them on Harry's bed and got the courage to ask Harry what was bothering him.

"So um Harry what's the matter?" Ron asked he was embarrassed for asking Harry this, Hermione was the one that usually handled the feelings in the trio.

Harry glared at Ron and said… "What do you think?"

"Oh, um sorry."

"It's ok, please, Ron just let me be."

"Ok, but don't forget to open your presents." With that Ron exited the dormitory.

Harry looked at the presents he had, and decided he might as well open them now. He grabbed a card and opened it up.

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! Thanks for all you have taught us it means a lot!

The D.A.

Harry sighed at this, "I am going to have to tell them that there will be no D.A., I was foolish to think that I could teach them anything. I was stupid, and risked all of their lives, I can't led them into battle I attract to much danger." Harry thought to himself.

This time he grabbed what looked like a book and he figured it was from Hermione, he was right it was from Hermione though it was not a book. In fact it was a photo album of all of Harry's friends at Hogwarts, some from the D.A., and some of Sirius. Harry's heart dropped he was about ready to cry, but then he saw a note from Hermione. It simply said….

I know you feel like you have no one right now Harry. Please don't feel that way Harry, you have me, and Ron. I know Sirius was a big loss if you need to talk you can always ask me.

Love

Hermione

Something about this letter made Harry mad, so mad in fact that it burned in his hands. The rest of his presents did not matter to Harry, sure they were all nice in their own way but it was nothing compared to the photo album Hermione gave him. Harry fell asleep looking at the photo album that night.

Harry woke up early that morning and instinctively grabbed his wand and headed down to the Quidditch pitch. Dumbledore stood there waiting for Harry.

"Good we can start now, today I decided I want to learn what you are capable of. I am going to have you duel with Professor Snape." As Dumbledore said that Harry noticed Snape step out of the shadows.

"What I have to duel Snape? What kind of training is this?" Harry asked

"If your to afraid to duel with me you don't have to Potter." Snape sneered at Harry.

"Ha you wish, I just said that because this will be to easy!" Harry snapped back.

"Gentlemen, why can't you two ever get along? Oh and Harry the Apparation wards are back up so you can not do the apparate while dueling thing." Dumbledore said.

"Professor why did you just tell me this, and not lizard breath?" Harry asked.

"Because Harry, it drains a wizard heavily to do this type of maneuver, the only wizards that I know of who are powerful enough to do it is Voldemort, you, and me." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Never mind, now on the count of three you may begin. One… Two… Three!" Dumbledore yelled.

"EXSPELLIARMUS!" Professor Snape yelled

Harry just stood there and watched the jet of blue light rush at him, and the last second he flicked his wand just the right way and concentrated on returning the spell to his potions professor, it worked and Snape had to dodge his own spell.

"Professor please, this isn't second year your going to have to try your best!" Harry snapped.

"BLASTIK!" Professor Snape yelled as a jet of orange light rushed towards Harry.

Harry easily rolled out of the way of this curse. But then something weird happened the spell turned around and headed back towards Harry again. 'What the hell?' Harry thought to himself. "PROTEGO!" Harry yelled as the shield spell erected around him. Snape's spell shattered Harry's shield and hit him. Harry flew a few feet and fell to the floor with pain. Harry was trying to pull himself up but it just hurt too much. He barley heard Professor Snape yell the disarming spell as he fell unconscious.

Harry woke late that night, once he realized how late it was he knew Hermione had to be here. He pulled himself out of the bed in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, not caring for what Madame Promfre had to say. His ribs hurt him slightly but it wasn't really too bad, he could manage. He slowly got up out of bed, he was only wearing his knickers so he looked around and found his clothes and his wand. He walked to the door and opened it up. He was free he could now go see Hermione, or so he thought.

"POTTER! Just were do you think you are going too?" Madame Promfre yelled at Harry as she came bursting through her office door.

"Um, going to go see Hermione." Harry said his courage mounting up.

"Well she is just fine she arrived right on time with the rest of the Muggle Born students. So just go back to bed you need your rest you will be fine tomorrow."

"NO! I am going to go see Hermione." Harry started to make his exit

Madame Promfre waved her wand and the door closed and locked. "Now Potter go to sleep."

Harry was getting mad, he was fine Madame Promfre even said he was he just needed to sleep tonight. Why couldn't he see Hermione? Harry not thinking straight pointed his wand at the door and without even saying the incantation the door blew open.

"Potter if you go through that door I will give you a months worth of detentions. Do you really have to see Hermione that bad?"

"I have too I love her!" Harry stopped he couldn't believe he just said that. 'What? I love her? I guess I do I really do love Hermione. She is the only one who has always been there for me.' Harry thought to himself.

Madame Promfre tried to stop Harry but it was too late he was already gone. Harry ran to the portrait of the fat lady and said the password and walked in it was all dark. There were only two people in the room, it was Ron and Hermione. It wasn't however the Ron and Hermione he had hoped to find. What were Ron and Hermione doing? 'NO!' Harry shouted to himself, they were kissing. Harry turned around and ran. He heard them shout for him be he didn't care he was gone.

Harry ran and ran he wanted to cry so bad, but he wanted to be strong, he was a Gryffidor after all. He ran to the first room he could think of, the room of requirement.

A/N: Ah don't hate me! Please don't this will be Harry Hermione trust me! As a matter of fact next chapter there will be a Harry and Hermione moment. I promise!


	5. You Can't Always get What you Want

A/N: Wow it has been a while hasn't it? Well sorry, I doubt I have any readers but o well I thought I would finish this story, because I think it has some potential. Plus I went back to my favorite story of all time and I found it still isn't finished and it made me mad, so I guess that is how all of you feel so here we go….

Harry Potter and the Great Magical War

Chapter 5

You Can't Always Get What you Want….

Harry ran and ran he wanted to cry so bad, but he wanted to be strong, he was a Gryffindor after all. He immediately ran into the first room he could think of, the room of requirement.

As Harry entered the room it immediately morphed into what he exactly needed the DA room. It seemed empty without all of his cheerful 'students'. "I guess Hermione will have to take over, I am done with risking people's lives." Harry thought to himself. Before he could think of anything more the door opened and Hermione burst through.

"Harry what you saw back there…. I…"

Hermione couldn't finish what she wanted to say, because Harry kissed her full on the lips. Hermione indeed kissed back, but not for long she pushed herself away, Harry knew it couldn't last, he knew he couldn't be happy.

"I'm sorry Harry, but Ron and I are more then friends."

"Hermione, I love you, how, and when?" A very depressed Harry asked

"I came here to Hogwarts to find you in the Hospital again, and I just broke down and he was there for me. I love you too Harry, it's just that can't be with you and be hurt over and over again." Hermione said and she started to cry, she really did love Harry.

Harry immediately embraced his love and apologized to her over and over again…

"Hermione if we love each other, can't we be together?"

"No" And with that Hermione left the room.

Nearly four months have passed since Hermione shot Harry down. True to his word Harry stuck to Dumbledore's training schedule, Hermione also took over the DA. Harry had been keeping to himself lately, he felt betrayed by Ron, even though he knew that Ron didn't know he liked Hermione. He also felt hurt whenever he talked to Hermione.

Harry's alarm clock rang at five fifteen just like almost ever other morning for the past four months. Harry made his way down to the Quidditch pitch to find Dumbledore and once again Snape waiting for him.

Before Dumbledore could say anything Snape piped up. "Well Potter it looks like you get a rematch, I do hope you don't act like a little baby again and end up in the hospital. BLASTIK!"

Harry just stood there and watched the jet of light rush at him, at the last second he raised his wand up and the spell immediately stopped and turned around and headed straight for Snape.

Professor Snape immediately started waving his wand around and muttering "Finite" and he finally got the spell to disappear.

Harry slowly walked around Snape in a circle, in one fluid motion he then raised his wand and a jet of silver light rushed at Snape. There was absolutely nothing the potions professor could do, all attempts were futile as Snape fell to the floor, and into a trance.

Professor Dumbledore immediately took notice to what Harry was doing, not sure whether or not to intervene, so he just stood and watched.

"Tell me Professor, how do you rank among your fellow death eaters, for example if you all had to duel for leadership how would you do?" Harry asked getting straight to the point.

In a very monotone voice Snape said "Roughly the middle."

"Is there any extremely powerful wizards or witches I have to worry about besides Voldemort?"

Again in the monotone voice of Professor Snape said "There are three of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named lieutenants that you have to worry about. One you know named John Smith he is the least powerful of the three. The next is Sung Chein, the Asian seductress. You Know Who used her to gather intelligence for him, she can get it pretty easy out of some very powerful male wizards. Don't let her looks fool you even the headmaster would have trouble with her. The last I do not know his name, all I know about him is that he is said to be You Know Who's son, and his mother is a very powerful unspeakable turned evil, it is said that everything Master can do his son can do."

After getting the info he needed out of the potions master Harry just pointed his wand at Snape and a jet of red sparks shot out of it and knocked the professor out. Harry then turned and started walking towards Hogsmeade.

"Just were do you think your going?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am ready, I am going to go kill Voldemort so I can be with Hermione." Harry said some tears started to fall from his face, this was not right he thought. He was not a stone cold killer he needed to have his friends back, he needed to have his godfather back.

"How will killing Voldemort get you Hermione?"

"Because she said that she couldn't be with me while I was in danger, she said as long as I could die any second she said she didn't know if she could take it."

"What did you say to her after that?"

"Nothing really all I have been doing for the past three and a half months is train, I haven't really talked to her or Ron since then."

"Harry…." Dumbledore was speechless he knew this had to be correct to explain for why Harry had improved so much, but he couldn't live with himself knowing that Harry gave up so much.

"I know Professor it isn't right but it is for the best, I think I can beat him now." Harry said trying to lighten the mood up.

"Your wrong, you wouldn't last ten minutes with him right now, you could probably only take down one of the three lieutenants. You need to be at pure heart, you need to have love flowing through you, you have to keep your friends for you to reach your true potential."

"So what? I give up training to be a kid again?"

"Wrong! Keep training as hard as you have been, but don't leave your friends in the dark, have them help you when they can."

"Thanks professor, so you really think I can't last ten minutes with Voldemort?"

"Harry I can't last twenty minutes with him." Dumbledore said his usual blue twinkling eyes were gone, they were no a dull gray."

"But… Professor the Department of Mysteries you seemed to be beating him there." Harry asked shocked, and now very scared.

"That wasn't even a five minute fight, he wasn't nearly close to full power that day, now I suggest you go upstairs and get ready for your classes, your teachers tell me you are slacking."

"Sir, its just its so boring, plus what happened to Defense against the Dark Arts classes? I mean it's a mockery right now, for crying out loud Neville could beat the bloody Professor in a duel. AND sir when does Advanced Defense Magic start?"

"Well we are getting a new Defense Against the Dark arts teacher, and we get a Advanced Defense Magic teacher right after the Christmas holiday, we wanted to start it earlier but he is on a very crucial mission and wont be back in time."

"Who is the mystery man he sounds pretty powerful?"

"Well he is, he was a Marauder after all, now I suggest you get to your classes and do your homework early because tomorrow we will duel." And with that Professor Dumbledore was gone.

Harry was shocked Remus Lupin was coming back to Hogwarts. Harry chocked up for a second the last of his dad's close friends. "Wow maybe we can win this war after all." Harry thought to himself.

Before Harry could think any more about Lupin the class bell rang. Harry had no more time to think, because he was late for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Potter your late!" Professor Jensen said to Harry and he ran through the door breathing heavily.

"Yeah, sorry, oh and I don't know if I will even be here tomorrow." Harry responding not really carrying if it made Jensen angry.

"WHAT!" Professor Jensen yelled at Harry. "Do you know how important this class is! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is out there and this class will teach you how to survive!"

"No offense sir, but you are teaching us stuff that we learned in second year! I mean for crying out loud you say we have to work are way up to the full body bind curse!"

"Listen Potter just because your Parents died to save you doesn't mean you can come into my class room acting like your such a big shot now go and take your seat!" Jensen yelled as he pointed his wand to Harry's seat.

All the glass in the room shattered, and paper started to fly around as Harry managed to mutter "Yes sir." And he then took his seat.

Jensen turned his attention back to the class and he started to say "Now today we will start with the disarming curse…."

"Psst…. Hermione" Harry whispered

"What?" Hermione scolded at Harry

"Listen I'm sorry, just because you are with Ron I shouldn't hate you. So if you will have me, will you be my friend again?" Harry asked in a very cheesy way.

"Sure" Hermione smiled at Harry

"Great, hey let me buy you supper tonight?"

"Ok my last class ends at six so I will meet you in the entrance hall then."

"Ok grea….."

"POTTER! That's it you got detention tonight." Jensen yelled at Harry, obviously mad about the talking.

"Um, sir I have plans tonight, how about tomorrow?"

The class giggled, none of them really had any respect for this man. They wanted to be challenged luckily for them they had DA with Hermione.

"Potter don't make me bring you to the headmasters office!"

"Ok Professor, listen I can't make the detention tonight so how about we compromise and I will go twice as long tomorrow night?" Harry asked, he was genially serious he was not going to miss his dinner with Hermione.

"Ok Potter I tell you what, if you can get my wand away from me before I get yours you don't have to go to detention tonight or any other night, but if I get yours you have to go tonight and for the rest of the week?" Jensen asked, he was so sure you could beat a little overrated sixteen year old, and maybe win the respect of his class.

Harry burst out laughing at this. "Are you serious?"

"ON the count of three! ONE…TWO… THREE..!" The professor yelled and sent a barrage of curses at Harry, who dove away from his seat in time to avoid the curses.

"CLOTH BANASHI!" Harry yelled the spell instantly hit the professor striping him of all his cloths besides his boxers. "Oops sorry Professor you wanted me to take your want right? Well in that case EXSPELLIARMUS!" Harry yelled as the Professor went flying out the door losing his wand.

"HARRY…HARRY…HARRY!" Everyone started to chant.

A very embarrassed Harry gave a little fake bow. He then bent over and asked Hermione when the next DA meeting was. She responded "Tonight at ten, so we have to be back from dinner by then."

Harry smiled and responded with "Great I will be there, well see you at six tonight, I better go apologize to Dumbledore." And with that Harry ran out the door.

A/N: Sorry if that completely sucked, I feel I lost a lot of writing 'power' lol. Hopefully next chapter I will be a little more I don't know, not as sucky?


	6. Changes Turn and Face the Strange

A/N: Well I don't know what to say besides, with senior year and work, I kind of forgot all about Harry Potter fan fiction. But now its settling down a bit and I decided to properly finish it.

Harry Potter and the Great Magical War

Chapter 6

Changes Turn and Face the Strange

Christmas time rolled around at Hogwarts, Harry' dinner with Hermione went horribly wrong, she would have none of it. She would not go out with Harry, she said it wouldn't be fair to Ron. Harry keeping to Dumbledore's advice did not keep his friends involved, though they really weren't his friends like they used to be. Ron was sour at Harry for trying to pull the "moves" on his Hermione.

Training was going great, Harry was able to Duel with Professor Dumbledore for a good half an hour before the Headmaster could get the best of him. In fact today after twenty minutes of Dueling Harry managed to disarm his headmaster, but with a bit of fancy wand less magic Dumbledore got it back.

"You know Professor it really isn't fair, how am I supposed to beat you? It does no good for me to disarm you?" Harry asked chuckling a bit.

"Harry my boy, you mean you can't do it? The-Boy-Who-Lived cannot do wand less magic?" Dumbledore said with a big blue twinkle in his eye.

Harry just shot an evil glare at his Headmaster.

"Well then we will just have to fix that huh? Tomorrow morning we will begin a new cycle of your training." And with that Dumbledore headed back up to the castle.

Harry couldn't wait to try it. He mastered it in a few days though there were limitations, powerful curses like the killing one and shield charms, should not be used by it unless in extreme circumstances because it drains the wizard way to much.

Soon it was time for Harry's first quidditch game of the year, against Slytherian or what was left of them. But first he had to go have breakfast with his team.

"Hey Harry!" Ron said as Harry took a seat in-between him and Katie Bell.

"Hey Ron, why so happy? I thought you hated me right now?" Harry asked

"Well, I have decided to forgive you, plus I am no longer going out with Hermione, we ended it late last night."

Harry was about to reply to this but team caption Katie Bell spoke up first. "Alright team, this is the first game of the year, I know it's a late start to the season, but the Headmaster wanted to make sure things were calm enough. Now I know the odds are against us, with two new chasers, and two new beaters but I am sure we can do it, now lets head down to the pitch." Bell said in a very Oliver Wood esc, style.

With the speech all the Gryffindors erupted in cheers and headed straight down.

"Hey Harry hold up." Katie called Harry turned around to face his caption. "Listen, Harry please catch the Snitch right away, we both know we don't stand a chance to stay even in points that long.

Harry could just nod at this, and the two of them headed down, to meet up with the rest of the team. As soon as he reached the pitch he could already hear the chants of "Weasley is our King" by the Slytherians. Harry just shrugged it off and hoped Ron pulled another one out of the air like he did last year.

Harry quickly dressed and joined Katie, Ron, and the rest of the team on the pitch, he made it just in time to hear Madame Hotch say "Captions shake hands, alright on the count of three mount your brooms. THREE…TWO………"

"THREE!!! HAHA CRUCIO!" Tom Riddle or more commonly know as Lord Voldemort to the wizarding world appeared with a pop, along with hundreds of others around him.

"Shit" was all Harry could muster and screams erupted every where, even more started as Harry felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he immediately turned around to see more then a thousand dementors were charging them.

Simultaneous Dumbledore and Harry both yelled "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A giant phoenix and stage charged the dementors.

"Well well Mr. Potter, fancy bit of magic there eh?" Voldemort said as he slowly mad his way towards him, a circle of Death Eaters placed themselves around Harry and Voldemort with their backs turned so their 'master' could take care of the boy.

"Tom I am surprised to see you hear, usually your too much of a coward to show up!" Harry spat his scar ached but luckily the Occulemency classes Dumbledore gave him helped conceal the pain.

"You die now HALF BLOOD! AVEADA KEDAVERA!"

Harry who now by this point had his wand trained on Voldemort, he did not move it, nor did he make any attempt to dodge the curse. Instead he made a motion with his left hand and a large rock nearby came zooming in and intercepted the spell.

"REDUCTIO MAXSIMUS!" Harry yelled as he put as much power as he possible could muster into it. The spell charged Voldemort he really couldn't stop it, but he did take the more vicious side affects away from it. The spell still hit though and Voldemort flew back onto the ground. Harry did not know what to do, he really didn't know any killing curses other then the unforgivable.

Suddenly there was another little pop behind Harry. It was the Great Albus Dumbledore.

"Quick, Harry, Voldemort somehow took down the apparition wards aparate to the Gryffindor locker room.

Harry immediately did what he was told and with a pop he was gone.

"Harry I am sorry I did not come sooner, but I knew you could handle yourself for a bit, there are others who can't." Dumbledore said with all the twinkle in his eye gone.

"Albus, why aren't the others hear to help?" Harry asked knowing there time away from Voldemort couldn't last because there was explosions all around

At this question Dumbledore looked even sandier. "Harry Voldemorts' three lieutenants are guarding the entrance to the pitch. NO one dares thinking about trying to get past them, well besides the Order," Dumbledore let out a sigh before he finished "There dead Harry."

"WHAT ALL OF THEM!" Harry yelled tears starting go come down his cheeks.

"No but most, the Weasley's, Tonks, and Reamus are on a separate mission. One that does not matter anymore. Listen we don't got time, apparate some place safe like Grinwald place. I have to go save my school."

"NO, listen we both know you cant kill him, it's against the Prophecy. But if we do it together maybe we can fulfill it!" Harry said starting to get excited a bit.

"No, I can not let my only great grandson die." Dumbledore said with a smile, some small twinkling back in his eye.

Harry was about to speak but Dumbledore apparated away to join the fight. Harry was shell shocked for a minute. His brain couldn't process all that was going on. He managed to snap out of it and run out of the locker room onto the pitch to see a dozen red stunners sent by death eaters head his way. He aimed his wand at them and muttered "Protectus!" Concentrating hard the strongest shield charm ever created, one used by Merlin himself erected around Harry. Immediately all of the stunners stopped dead in their tracks. Harry using another one of Dumbledore's tricks made some weird slashing motions with his wand, and then held up his hand and wand and yelled "MULTIPLIUS STUPIEFY!" Immediately red balls of light shot out of his wand, and hand and stunned nearly twenty Death Eaters.

Harry then turned his attention Dumbledore's and Voldemorts Duel. It did not look good for his great grandfather. Voldemort was wearing him out fast.

"AVEADA KEDAVERA!" Voldemort yelled and the killing curse rushed towards Dumbledore but this time, something was different. This time Dumbledore couldn't protect himself.

"EXSPELLIARMUS!" Harry yelled as he sent a disarming spell to intercept Voldemorts killing one. Luckily it worked and the two spells connected just like they did back in his fourth year.

"Enough of these games!" Voldemort yelled and broke the connection with Harry.

Harry immediately at this apparated right behind Voldemort and sent a Reducto curse into his back.

"Ahh, POTTER! I see your worthless headmaster has taught you a few new tricks, well I know them two." And with that Voldemort apparated right in front of Harry and stuck his wand in his face.

Harry was ready for this and like a sword his wand went up and blocked it. "POP, POP" Voldemort and Harry both apparated away from each other.

"Well Potter it looks like you could actually make this fun!"

"Harry!" Someone yelled from behind Harry, he immediately turned around to see. Hermione running at him, with her wand at hand.

"NO stay ba….." Harry could not finish all he heard before all went horribly worng.

"AVEDA KEDAVERA!" Voldemort yelled sending the killing curse right at Harry.

There was absolutely nothing he could do, he was going to die, the prophecy would be fulfilled. Suddenly from the side Harry was pushed out of the way by his great grandfather Albus Dumbledore, he smiled at Harry and managed to say "Take care of my school, AVEDA KEDAVERA!" Dumbledore yelled sending every last bit of him into this spell and the killing curse flew at Voldemort with an ungodly like speed. The spell hit and Voldemort disappeared into a bunch of smoke and ashes.

Voldemorts spell also hit its unintentional target and Dumbledore dropped dead to the ground.

"NO!!!!!!!!!, AVEDA KEDAVERA, AVEDA KEDAVERA, AVEDA KEDAVERA, AVEDA KEDAVERA!" Harry yelled immediately four of the remaining Death Eaters dropped to the ground dead. The rest disapperated away. Harry then fell to the ground, in pain mostly mentally, he was magically drained beyond belief.

Harry slowly pulled himself up and surveyed the damage done, the pitch was unrecognizable, Voldemort had completely destroyed everything. Harry then turned his eyes onto Hermione who was lying on the ground. Harry quickly made his way over to her, he hoped that she wasn't dead he couldn't loose two people he loved in one battle.

"Hermione are you all right?" Harry asked

Hermione slowly looked up into Harry's eyes and opened her mouth to speak "Harry, I am sorry, Oh Harry I love you so much." Hermione said and she pulled herself up and gave Harry a very passionate kiss. After a minute they broke apart Harry then turned around and pointed his wand at his great grandfather and Albus floated into the air.

"Come on be better get back to the castle to find out what's all going on." Harry said and the two made there way over there.

Harry and Hermione almost made it to the front entrance when Fudge intercepted him with a group of his personal aurors.

"Harry I do hope you realize you used a unforgivable curse, you know that is an automatic life sentence in azkabam, you are going to have to come with us." Fudge said with an almost triumphant smile on his face.

Harry turned to face the man, his emerald green eyes burning as he spoke "I dare you minister." Then Harry turned his back to him once again, and took the body of Albus up into the hospital wing.

After Harry and Hermione left the hospital wing Harry really did not know what to do. There was so much death outside, and he was not ready to face it, and obviously there wouldn't be no school a good portion of the staff was dead.

There was a sudden pop in front of Harry and there stood Remus.

"Harry! I just heard! I am so sorry I wasn't hear to help." Remus said as he pulled Harry into a big hug. "Listen what is left of the Order is gathering in the Headmasters office, I am sorry Hermione but you can not come."

Hermione understood and went to the dormitory to cry, she wanted to tell Harry that Ron was missing, but she didn't have the heart too yet.

Harry and Lupin walked without a word to the headmasters office, there stood in front of the gargoyle the reaming order members Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, and Tonks. Along with two teachers McGonagall, and Hagrid.

"What's going on why are you all waiting outside?" Remus demanded

"The thing wont open until the new headmaster gives it a password." Minerva said

"What?" Harry asked as he approached it.

Suddenly the gargoyle sprang to life and said "Welcome Headmaster Potter, what would you like the new password to be?'

A/N: NO obviously Harry is not going to be the new headmaster, he is still in school! But when Dumbledore said "Take care of my school." I think the gargoyle would have taken it that way. Plus it was a little fun thing to add.


	7. A Little Peace

A/N: A/N: Well I only got 2 reviews for that chapter, that makes me a little sad, and it also makes me extremely uninspired. So please review for this chapter! Also someone asked what was the Dumbledore being Harry's great grandfather. Well I put that in the last chapter as a surprise for Harry, I thought it would make his death a little more meaningful for. Also I know a lot of people died in the last chapter, and when I am done with this story or maybe when I have some time, I will write a one shot called Moody's Story, that will say how they all died trying to help Dumbledore and Harry.

Harry Potter and the Great Magical War

Chapter 7

A Little Peace

Suddenly the gargoyle sprang to life and said "Welcome Headmaster Potter, what would you like the new password to be?'

"WHAT!?!" A very surprised Harry asked "How, what would make you think I am the Headmaster."

"Just pick a password Harry, we can figure the rest out inside."

"Um, my new password is Snuffles" Harry said with a sad look on his face.

Harry and the rest of them quickly made there way up the stairs, and were surprised to see all of Albus Dumbledore's personal possessions were gone.

"Okay, the first thing we need to do, is for Harry to pick a new headmaster for the school, or at least an temporary one until the Ministry of Magic gets back on their feet and appoints one." Minerva said taking charge

"Well, erm I guess the only person I can see doing that is you Headmaster McGonagall, but before I give up my power." Harry paused with a smile on his face. "I would like to appoint Remus Lupin the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Thank you Harry." Lupin said with a semi happy smile on his face.

"Ok, well everyone take a seat." Minerva said and waved her wand and enough chairs for everyone appeared.

"Ok, this is hard to say but, the Order suffered heavy losses, along with several students who got trapped in the crossfire on the quidditch pitch, the good news is Albus managed to save almost all of them before." Minerva paused and wiped a tear from her cheek and finished "Before he died. But we have even greater news, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone for good!"

At that everyone but Harry started to cheer. Harry hated to break the news to them but said it anyway. "Voldemort is not dead."

At this everyone stopped cheering and looked at him as if their life was over.

"But Harry his body was no were to be found, you and Albus must have obliterated him." Remus said with a hopeful look on his face.

"Albus sent the killing curse at him, not me. He will be back, it is just a matter of time." Harry said he was very upset.

At this Hagrid slammed his fists on the Desk and yelled "THAT DAMN PROPHECY!"

"Well if that is case, the order must regroup, we also must go after and kill the You-Know-Who's two remaining lieutenants." Remus started to say with a big grim look on his face

"Wrong, non of you should dare think about going after them you will die, and what do you mean the two remaining ones?" Harry asked

"The Asian, and his s-s-son survived, Moody was able to kill the other one. Also Harry we can't let those two on the loose. With them around You-Know-Who will be able to come back quicker." Minerva said

"Yes I know, but the way I see it is there is no way he can come back for at least a couple of years. I mean he didn't even start to try for ten years last time. He is stronger now, and also he wants to come back soon before I get stronger. Now about the last two lieutenants, I will take a little trip over the holiday and finish them off."

"No you will not! Harry you are still just a kid, you can not go and fight those two." Remus said standing up.

"SIT DOWN! How dare you say I am just a kid! My Parents are dead, Sirius the closest thing I have ever had to a father is dead, and now Albus Dumbledore who I just found out today is my great grandfather is dead! All because of the scum like them! You guys can stop me for now, but the day I turn seventeen is the day they die!"

"Well if you want to go get yourself killed, you are going to have to wait until you are of age!" Molly said, with Arthur nodding in agreement.

"Fine, and if you want the order to cease to exist you guys go after them because they will kill you all easily." And with that Harry stormed out leaving the order alone in the headmasters office.

Harry made his way out through the gargoyle to see Hermione waiting there for him crying. "Harry! Oh Harry there is something I need to tell you." Hermione said crying throwing herself into Harry's shoulder.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked pulling Hermione into a deep embrace.

"It's Ron, Harry he is missing, no one has seen him since Voldemort attacked."

"What? Is he dead?"

"No, I don't know we just can't find him." Hermione said bursting into tears once again.

"Accio Muarders Map!" Harry yelled and instantly the Maurders map came zooming towards him.

Harry on instinct pulled his wand out and tapped it on the empty sheet of parchment and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." As soon as he said that a huge rush of relief came around him. "Hermione he is alive! But he must be badly injured he is still at the Quidditch pitch."

Harry and Hermione raced down there as fast as they could, using the map Harry was able to locate Ron, he was buried under a bunch of ruble with Luna Loovegood. Harry and Hermione quickly elevated all of the rocks, and stuff off of them and levitated them up to the Hospital wing. Madame Promfry was greatly surprised to find out that they were both still alive, if they had been buried any longer they would have died from it.

As Harry and Hermione made their way out Harry couldn't help but notice on Dumbledore's bed there were already hundreds of bouquets of flowers all over him, Harry swore he could almost make out an angelic halo over his head. Also Phawk's Albus' pet phoenix was perched on the bed stand, upon seeing Harry he left it and majestically floated over and landed on Harry's shoulder, he stuck out his leg and Harry unwrapped a very long note from his leg. It was from Dumbledore.

"Um, Hermione if it wouldn't be too much trouble do you think I could read this alone?"

Hermione nodded and silently made her way up to the Gryffindor tower. Harry strolled out onto the Lawn and sat under the tree where his parents used to sit, and opened Dumbledore's letter.

Dear Harry,

Sadly if you are reading this it must mean that I am dead. Now first I must say I do hope that you all miss me. Now seriously I must say this, if you killed Voldemort great, he is dead for good. But if I or anyone else had any part in his demise then he is still alive. I would have to guess anywhere from 2-5 year's until he returns if that is the case. Please Harry keep practicing your Occulemcncy, and your Dueling skills. You will need it for when he returns. The good news is when he returns you will have the advantage because I daresay Harry you are a far greater wizard then any of us could have ever imagined.. You will find several books in your house that can help you out. Now that brings me up to my next topic your house. The house in Godrics hallow was not your parents normal residence they were just hiding out there. The Potter family mansion is located on a small private lake in the country side by Stratford Upon Avon. I would like to be buried by my wife's' grave on the opposite side of the lake in the Potter burial site. I am sure you are wondering how exactly I am your great grandfather. The answer to that is I am James's mother's father. Yes I know it is a mouthful but that is how we are related. Now that being said, you are my only remaining relative, besides for my brother Aberforth whom I never really got along with, also I am not a Potter by blood nor is Aberforth so it wouldn't be right for us to keep your mansion from you.. Also Sirius left you his house, and all of his families money, though if I may but in, Remus could use a place to stay. One final bit of business that must be discussed is were you are going to spend your final summer of schooling at? Well everyone would have to agree with me by saying that you are more then capable of handling yourself and you can stay at the mansion. When the time comes for you to go there just ask Phawk's to bring you the portkey I made for it, once you have seen it once you will be able to apparate there, though in the future you may want to put protective wards around it. Finally I must say Harry is that I sincerely apologize to you. I should have let you live with me when you were a child. But I was just to busy with the school, and I reasoned that you would be safer at the Dursely's house rather then with me. I was a fool Harry! If I could change that I would.

With all the Love and old man can give,

Albus Dumbledore

Harry finished reading the letter and started to cry silently about it. He was happy and sad all at the same time. All of his question were answered. Also he had a house of his own, he didn't ever have to go back to the Dursely's, but he was still sad so many people have died because of him, and more would. The war was not over. Voldemort will be back, Harry just hoped he would be better prepared for the next time.

It had been two days since the death of Voldemort, Ron had just gotten out of his comma along with Luna. Families were leaving the Hogwarts ground and returning back to their homes. Since they all started school early by almost a month, the students were granted an extra long Easter holiday, instead of the usual one week, they were now granted two. Once they returned they would be meeting, their new Potions, DADA, and Care of Magical Creatures teachers. Hagrid recently resigned saying that since Dumbledore was gone he no longer felt obligated to stay. As soon as Dumbledore's funeral was done with he was going to leave for Paris to be with Madame Maxime. Dumbledore's funeral was going to take place in three days, at the Potter mansion.

"Hermione are you sure you want to come with me? Don't you think you should be with your parents?" Harry asked standing in the Gryffindor common room next to the portkey that would take him to his families house.

"Yes, I have told you a thousand times Harry. My family is all muggles, they do not understand what just happened. Plus I do not want to miss Dumbledore's funeral. Now I am very curious to see your mansion lets go!" As soon as Hermione said that Harry nodded and they both grabbed the portkey which was one of Phawk's feathers.

Harry felt the familiar tug on his navel and landed with a thud on the front lawn of a beautiful house, on a 20 acre lake.

"Wow Harry it's wow!" Hermione said

"HARRY POTTER! Oh Dobby is pleased to see you have arrived on time sir!" Dobby the house elf squeaked.

"Dobby? What are you doing here? I thought you were still at Hogwarts?" Harry asked

"Oh no sir! Dobby is now Harry Potters' house elf." Dobby squeaked out.

"Wow, that's nice of you Dobby." Harry said, Hermione then glared at him and Harry quickly added "But remember Dobby you are free, and I will pay you whatever Hogwart's did."

"Oh there is no need to pay Dobby, Dobby owes Harry Potter for freeing him from the horrible Malfoys. Now would Harry Potter like a tour of his house?"

"Sure lead the way." Harry responded

"Well out here the twenty acre lake is all yours, along with a good chunk of land on the other side where, Albus's funeral is going to be held. Over on this side you own everything too the nearest road which is over five hundred acres away." Dobby paused to let Harry and Hermione survey the surrounding area. "Inside there are 4 floors. Here, on the first you have all the entertaining area's, on the second is your room, two more guest rooms, and a very large bathroom. The third consists of a very large library, your office, and a couple more guest rooms. On the fourth floor is just miscellaneous rooms, like a game room, it seems your father was very found of a muggle game called pool." Dobby squeaked out very fast.

"Thank you Dobby, I think we can manage from here." Harry said, and with that Dobby gave a loud pop and he was gone.

"Come on Harry I want to see the library!" Hermione squealed with joy. And she ran up the stairs to the third floor.

"Oh my Harry, it's huge! It is almost half the size of the Hogwarts library!"

"Yea, this just doesn't seem right. I can't have my own house." Harry said an a almost joking voice.

"Yea, oh Harry there is an owl waiting to be let in over there." Hermione said pointing to a large window on the far side of the room.

Harry quickly walked over, and let the large barn owl in. It was from the wizarding burial company. Harry read the letter it was just some facts about the times, and telling him all the guests were invited and were scheduled to starting showing about around noon three days from now.

"What was that letter about?" Hermione asked

Harry just handed it over to her and walked over to a nearby desk, and took out some parchment and a quill and scribbled out two notes. One two all the order members inviting them to come over and stay the night before the funeral. The second one was to the Weasley's inviting them to come over tomorrow, and to stay as long as they wish .

As Harry sent out the letters, he felt some tears trickle down his cheeks. All this funeral arranging brought back really bad memories. Hermione saw this and slowly walked over to Harry and pulled him into a deep embrace and kissed him softly on the lips.

A/N: Well that is it for this chapter, not much to say. But REVIEW!


End file.
